One Shoot de Anny: La fiesta de cumpleaños
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Anny celebra su cumpleaños, y Hannival le tiene una sorpresa especial.


_**LA HISTORIA COMO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA**_

_**Srta Morena y Valeria**__** Vulturi**_

* * *

_**One Shoot de Anny: La fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y Hannival me había organizado una super fiesta en el jardín de la casa Casannova.

Hannival me había comprado un bonito vestido, muy muy bonito. Rosa y blanco, con volantes y lazos del mismo color, me había comprado zapatos de charol rosa, como mi vestido, y me había peinado con dos coletas y muchos lazos.

Yo quería la fiesta de noche, pero mi marido, dijo que no ya que esas no eran horas para que este levantada. Suspire y salí de mi habitación, ya todos estarían en el jardín donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Y lo más importante era que Hannival había contratado un mago para mi cumpleaños, lo había pedido días atrás y el no me dijo ni que sí ni que no, pero hoy por la mañana, cuando me llevo el desayuno a la cama, me dijo que vendría el mago.

Me había puesto muy feliz.

Baje las escaleras y al llegar al final me encontré con Judith y con Bree, ambas me estaban esperando.

-al fin has llegado -dijo Judith abrazando a su muñeca Clara -

-sii, ya íbamos a subir a buscarte -dijo Bree riendo -.

-pues ya estoy aquí -sonreí -vamos, vamos -.

Las tres fuimos hacia fuera donde estaba todo decorado por mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Había mesas por todo el jardín con manteles rosas, y sillas blancas, con la decoración de Hello Kitty, al igual que los globos que estaban atadas en las sillas.

Había mucha comida, y un gran pastel con la cara de Kitty, estaba muy feliz.

Toda mi familia estaba aquí, y había un pequeño escenario en el centro decorado con unas cortinas brillantes.

S, el tío de V y Duque, estaba sentado en el fondo mientras fumaba. Hakon y Troy estaban peleando... como siempre, V estaba junto a Atenea, y Xinia estaba parada en el medio con su vestido negro mirando a todos. A veces ella me daba un poco de miedo, pero no era la única.

Hannival estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una mesa y frente al escenario cruzado de piernas y fumando. El era perfecto.

Lo amaba mucho.

Judith sujeto mi mano y fuimos hacia el frente del escenario cuando salió el mago, que vestía un traje.

Nos sentamos en el césped y nos cruzamos las piernas como los indios mirando hacia el mago, era un chico joven y se podría decir que era guapo pero nadie se comparaba con Hannival.

Las personas dejaron de hablar y sabía que se estaban sentando.

Sonreí abrazando a mi muñeca nueva que Hannival me había regalado, el mago nos miro a los tres y creo que se sorprendió, y luego miro hacia los demás, pudo ver como respiro hondo.

Creo que estaba un poco nervioso.

**(Pov Stefano)**

Bien, esto definitivamente era la fiesta de una cría, y si. La fiesta de la croa de Hannival.

Al parecer ella estaba muy contenta mirando hacia el tal mago.

Mi esposa estaba junto a las demás mujeres sentadas en unas sillas a unos pocos pasos de aquel escenario.

"solo falta los payasos" -.

Pero por lo que había escuchado esa niña le tenia miedo, ¿como era posible que alguien tuviera miedo a un tío pintado con la cara de colores?.

Mire hacia delante prestando atención al famoso mago mientras fumaba.

Ese tío comenzó a hablar y a caminar de un lado al otro sacando algunas cosas de sus mangas, como pañuelos, y flores. Tuve que respirar hondo, esperaba que se pusiera mejor.

Duque miraba al mago fumando su puro, una orden suya y ese tío pasaría a la historia. Troy había dejado de discutir con Hakon y también miraba al tío, pero sin duda la mirada de Hannival que estaba prácticamente, en frente de él, lo miraba con esa mirada. Como dos dagas frías.

Esas crías estaban muy felices, a cada paso que el mago hacia ellas aplaudían, y no era el único. Hakon que estaba sentado en una silla y en sus piernas estaba su mujer, también aplaudía mientras fumaba.

-muy bien, para este truco necesito un voluntario -dijo el mago y tuve que sonreír al ver como miraba a la cría de Hannival -por favor, que suba la cumplañera al escenario -.

Anny sonrió y se levanto corriendo hacia el escenario, Hannival en cambio respiro hondo.

Ella subió al escenario, y el mago le cedió la mano para ayudarla.

-¿cómo te llamas? -le pregunto ese mago.

-Anny -.

-muy bonito nombre -.

Pude escuchar algunas risas de los hombres al ver la cara de Hannival.

-Bien Anny, ahora te vendare los ojos -.

Y en ese momento Hannival lentamente desabrocho su chaqueta y la abrió dejando ver su colt sin dejar de ver fijamente al mago.

Ese muchacho tartamudeo un poco y vendo los ojos de la cría de Hannival apenas tocándola.

Tuve que reír, esto cada se estaba poniendo mejor.

**(Hannival Pov)**

Por fin ese dichoso mago se fue, sin duda tendría unas palabras con el.

No le hice nada, ya que estaba Anny, como las crías de Troy y de Duque en frente. Tenía que controlarme un poco.

-¿todo bien marica? -.

Troy se sentó a mi lado.

Las crías estaban bailando con las demás.

-si -sisee.

-¿ahora me mientes? -.

-Ese mago...-.

-Ya se, tiene las horas contadas -.

-por supuesto -.

Anny vino corriendo y se sentó en mis piernas mientras me abrazaba, rodee su cintura con mi brazo mirándola fijamente. Ella sonría y beso mi mejilla.

-gracias -.

Medio sonreí al escucharla.

-me gusto mucho mucho el mago -.

Respire hondo.

-¿en mi próximo cumpleaños vendrá de nuevo? -.

-veremos -.

-PERO YO QUIERO EL MAGO -Grito Bree, la cría de Duque.

Ella estaba frente a su marido con las manos en la cadera, parecía enfadada. Se giro y entro corriendo en la casa, Duque se levanto de la silla y la siguió.

-Hannival -murmuro Anny y la mire -te amo mucho -.

Sonreí al escucharla y la bese en los labios.

-también te amo mi niña -.

* * *

** Gracias x leer este one shoot, esperamos que les haya gustado xD! Esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Saludos.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
